<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】Alibi by Grace_ZZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218182">【德哈】Alibi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ'>Grace_ZZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【DH】合志&amp;活动&amp;G文&amp;贺文&amp;联文 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay with me tonight, I will be your alibi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【DH】合志&amp;活动&amp;G文&amp;贺文&amp;联文 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】Alibi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>杀手AU，全文1w，是合志《Redamancy》的稿子。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.Alibi<br/>窗外下着瓢泼大雨。颜色清澈的雨珠以一种义无反顾的气势狠狠砸在积灰的屋檐和窗台上，又带着被污染后的几丝灰蓝色坠向灰暗的路面。不远的天边，滚滚的乌云中时不时绽放出树枝状的闪电，携带着有延迟的闷雷声。<br/>电视机里播放着晚间新闻，哈利·波特百无聊赖地躺在沙发上，撑着头看着电视机屏幕，茶几上还放着他吃了一半就不动的香草冰激凌——它已经化了一半了，在杯底积累了一层粘稠的液体。<br/>电视的声音哈利已经调得很大了，但是窗外的雨声实在过于嘈杂，叮叮咚咚地全部砸在窗户上，浇灭了他看任何节目的热情。哈利瞥了一眼融掉的冰激凌，抓到手中用小勺子搅了搅，确定自己不想再吃它后，便从沙发上坐直身子。<br/>一道特别明亮的闪电跃进哈利的眼底，整个灰暗的天空都因此拥有了两秒的亮度。哈利肯定这道闪电离自己公寓所在的街区不过百米的距离，他咋了咋舌，刚要站起去厨房倒掉手里的冰激凌，一声炸雷就在他耳边响起。<br/>哈利的腿因为这道雷失了力气，他又一屁股坐回到沙发上去了。与此同时，冰激凌从他松弛的手指间落下，背朝上落在了茶几下的地毯上。哈利还没有为地毯哀嚎，又一声更响亮的炸雷虽迟但到。<br/>哈利发誓这道雷一定劈在了自己这栋公寓上面，因为它不仅拥有更吓人的声音，而且还让自己的公寓停电了。正在播放的电视机先是满屏雪花，紧接着就黑屏，映出哈利呆滞的脸。<br/>哈利·波特在沙发上呆坐了几秒，最后决定先把冰淇淋的盒子丢到厨房去。他摸黑来到厨房丢掉了粘腻的冰淇淋，刚准备拿了清理工具回去拯救毛绒地毯，他就听到客厅里传来似乎是东西翻倒的闷响。<br/>大概是窗户没关紧，被大风吹开了，哈利如是猜测道。他的视线逐渐适应了黑暗的环境，他走回客厅，看见的是一扇大开的玻璃窗和乱飘的窗帘。哈利嘟囔了一声，快步走过去将窗户和窗帘制服，冰凉的雨水都趁机糊在他的脸颊和眼镜上。<br/>窗户被牢牢关上的那一瞬间，室内又变得安静下来。哈利满意地拍拍手，刚准备拿起清洁工具，就被一清脆的“咔哒”声钉在原地。<br/>就算从不了解武器的人也大致能听得出来，那是解除枪支保险栓的声音。<br/>哈利僵硬地举起手，慢慢转过身来。因为他刚刚走得太快，根本没注意沙发边靠着一个人。借着闪电，哈利看见那人整个都套在湿透的黑色衣服里，五官因为浸泡在墨色的阴影里而模糊不清，唯独对准哈利的枪管闪着寒光。<br/>所以现在哈利·波特先生的首要工作不是拉电闸，也不是清理地毯，而是应该先尝试让自己活下来。</p><p>02.Deceit<br/>哈利觉得应该先发制人，所以他用尽量平静的声音开口：“那个，杀手先生，看在我们素不相识的份上，您放我一马……”<br/>“背过身去。”哈利还没说完就被冷冰冰地打断了。<br/>哈利从简简单单一句命令中听出了更多的东西，他听话地转过身去，大脑飞速运转着：“这么黑我自然看不到您的脸，杀手先生。以及，看您现在的情况，我想追您的人大概就在附近，加上您显然是受伤了，我家里有医疗箱……”<br/>话音未落，哈利公寓的门就被敲响了。锲而不舍的敲门声在房间里清晰地回荡着，最后哈利收到了暂时的赦免：“开门去吧，你知道要怎么做。”<br/>黑发年轻人的肩膀放松下来，他整理了一下衣服，才走到玄关打开了门。门外站着一位警官，浑身都是潮湿的水汽。他朝哈利展示了自己的警察证，礼貌地跟哈利解释：“有一位杀手逃进了这个街区，我们有人打伤了他，他大概就是在您们这个小区失去了踪影，所以我们在挨家挨户地询问。”<br/>哈利吃惊地睁大眼睛：“我的老天爷，您确定他就在附近？”<br/>“虽然这确实让人难以接受，但这位杀手就在附近，因为受了枪伤肯定还没有逃远。”这位警官遗憾地坦白道，“所以您没有任何头绪是吗？”<br/>哈利佯装遗憾地摇摇头，还指了指自己的公寓：“您看，我的公寓还刚好遭遇了停电，我看这雨一时停不了所以也没去拉电闸，周遭都黑魆魆的，我自然没有关注屋外是否有异常，所以很抱歉帮不上忙。”<br/>“请别这么说，看到这里的居民都是安全的我们就满足了。那么打扰了，祝您生活愉快。”警官朝哈利友好地微笑，然后告别离去。<br/>哈利关上门走回客厅，那个杀手还靠着沙发，手枪一直精准地指着哈利的脑袋，显然如果哈利说漏嘴，他就会毫不犹豫地射穿哈利的头颅。哈利重新举起手：“杀手先生，现在您可以相信我了吗？”<br/>他立刻发现自己的说辞有些可笑，便赶紧进行补救：“好吧您不用相信我，我只是希望您别一直用枪指着我了，不然我没法帮忙处理伤口。”哈利指了指里屋，“我能去拿急救箱吗？”<br/>杀手没说话，哈利加了一句：“我不会逃跑的。”<br/>他试探性地退了一步，杀手没反应，哈利就又加快脚步退进了自己的卧室，翻箱倒柜找出了医药箱又立刻跑回客厅。他把白色的箱子放到离杀手两米远的地方，然后主动背对着他坐下：“里面什么都有。”<br/>这其实是很奇妙的体验，自己背对着一位杀手坐在黑漆漆的屋子里，命都掌握在对方的手里。哈利听见医药箱被打开了，镊子被取了出来，消毒酒精摇晃着被倒到棉球上，还有绷带和棉布被撕扯开来。虽然杀手忙着处理自己的枪伤，但哈利知道枪口还是随时都在对准自己。<br/>黑暗中，时间失去了概念。雨势也变小了，完全适应黑暗的哈利对着茶几和地毯发呆，他猜测冰激凌大概都渗透干净了，重新洗地毯可不是一件容易事。<br/>身后飘来了水汽和金属的凌冽气息，哈利坐着没动，医药箱却被丢到了他的跟前。窗帘再一次飘了起来，哈利等了一会儿才慢吞吞回过头，客厅的窗户大开着，杀手已经不见踪影。<br/>自己随手搭在沙发上的外套也被杀手拿走当作伪装工具了，安全下来的哈利心里一算，发现那件衣服虽然丑，但还挺贵的。</p><p>03.Neighborhood<br/>德拉科·马尔福将所有搬家的物品收拾妥当后，他决定拜访对门的邻居。搬家车留下浓重的黑色尾气离开了这条街，而金发人敲响了邻居的门。<br/>他先是听见趿拉拖鞋的声音，随后门被打开了，一头像是被龙卷风摧残过的黑发映入他的眼帘，哈利·波特满口泡沫地叼着牙刷，绿色的眼睛在仄歪的圆框眼镜后面震惊地注视着德拉科。<br/>真是要了命，分手了不止一年的前男友现在就站在自己的破公寓门口。但是金发人却是一副意料之中的表情，抱着手臂好整以暇地注视着邋里邋遢的哈利。<br/>“我是你的新邻居，但是看来我得换个时间来拜访。”德拉科看了看手表，“毕竟也才早上十一点。”<br/>很显然这就是在暗示自己目前的作息不够健康。哈利含着一口腔的薄荷味泡沫朝前男友翻了个白眼，光速关上了门。<br/>然而，下午时分，德拉科却又一次拎着水果上门。哈利一开始尝试无视敲门声，但没想到对方比前两天上门的警察还要锲而不舍得多，最后哈利在有节奏的响亮敲门声中妥协。<br/>“有完没完，马尔福。”<br/>德拉科直接推开哈利就走了进去，熟练地打开玄关的鞋柜找了双拖鞋穿上走进了客厅，哈利一脸不可置信：“你什么时候学会私闯民宅的？”<br/>“私闯民宅用得着从门口走进去？”德拉科扭头看哈利，脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情，“如果是我，就选择从一个打雷闪电的雨夜，破窗而入。”他说完就发现哈利的表情变得比刚才还要精彩，“怎么，你还真的经历过这个？”<br/>哈利看向阳台上还没干的厚重地毯：“遇上一位杀手先生，他受了伤，我命大没被一枪崩了，要不然你在搬过来之前就能在地区新闻上看见‘黑发男子被击毙在自己家中’的离奇案件报道了——你今天还能见到我就应该好好感谢老天爷。”他拍着胸脯，满脸都是劫后余生的幸运。<br/>“啊，那我由衷地感谢那位杀手先生放过我的前男友一马。”德拉科的语气里还是戏谑居多，很显然，他并不相信哈利的一面说辞。<br/>哈利自然也看出来了，他耸耸肩，拿起放在茶几上的那袋新鲜水果：“你随便坐，我去洗水果。”<br/>德拉科看着哈利走进厨房后并没有坐到沙发上，他开始“参观”哈利的公寓。卧室里的被褥没有被叠好，乱七八糟地团在枕头边；卫生间的镜子上有没被擦干净的水渍，洗发水差不多到了底；书房里——<br/>德拉科的目光被那一张大得离谱的书桌吸引了，他走到桌子的正面观察桌面上过分完备的电脑、耳机和其他电子设备，思考了一瞬，德拉科慢慢拉开了书桌的第一个抽屉。<br/>“看完了就出来吃水果。”哈利端着一盘切成兔子样的苹果片，敲了敲书房的门，与此同时德拉科不动声色地将目光从塞满书的书柜上移开。<br/>“波特，你还在做计算机有关的工作？”<br/>“是，但最近我正在休假期间。”哈利用牙签叉了一块苹果塞进嘴里，声音有些含混地解释道。</p><p>04.Evidence<br/>德拉科搬过来的第五天，哈利休假的最后一天，他出门见自己的老朋友赫敏和罗恩。<br/>“有杀手入侵你的公寓？”罗恩的下巴几乎要落到桌面上，“不是，我没想到伙计你也会遇到这种情况……”<br/>赫敏反而用审视的目光上下打量着哈利：“你确定是杀手？”<br/>哈利用吸管戳着饮料表面漂浮的冰块：“手里拿枪呢，还有这么好的身手，我看也不像是特工，所以大概是别的组织的杀手吧。”<br/>“他居然没有杀人灭口？”<br/>哈利仿佛被饮料噎住了，随后他痛心疾首地说道：“赫敏……你这话让我心痛万分，我们的友谊难道今天就走到尽头了吗？”<br/>赫敏还是皱着眉头，罗恩担忧地看着哈利：“那伙计你是不是该考虑搬家？万一那个组织找上门想处理掉目击者……”<br/>“啊，这个我会考虑的。我现在的公寓是一个月交一次房租，快的话这个月底就可以搬走的。”哈利朝罗恩说，“我并不是很担心，那晚又是下雨又是停电，我想那位杀手大概根本没有记住我的门牌号和长相。”<br/>赫敏若有所思地抬起头看哈利，最后她没多说什么，从包里取出一个牛皮纸袋递给哈利：“最近有新的人员要加入，但邓布利多先生说是还在审核期间，到最后的最终考核，哈利，你需要参与。”<br/>哈利接过赫敏手里的牛皮纸袋，抽出那几张白底黑字的资料。沉默半响，他又笑着将资料放回牛皮纸袋里：“我明白了。” <br/>哈利在傍晚回到了公寓楼，但他敲响了德拉科家的门。对方两天前就邀请他去家里坐坐了，今天哈利才付诸行动。穿着墨绿色围裙的德拉科很快开了门，哈利嗅到了晚餐的香气。于是他毫不客气地推开德拉科，在玄关处蹬掉皮鞋，穿着一次性拖鞋走进了客厅。<br/>“学得倒是挺快，波特。”<br/>哈利笑眯眯地回答德拉科：“多谢夸奖。”<br/>德拉科转身回厨房，他懒洋洋的声音从厨房里传出来：“随便坐，要是有空我不介意你帮我整理整理房间。”<br/>许久不见，厚脸皮和刀子嘴却永远没有变。哈利直翻白眼，走进了没关门的卧室。房间里的家具依旧是简约但有品位的风格，房间角落里还堆着几个没来及收拾的搬家用纸箱。哈利环顾了一圈物品摆放得整整齐齐的房间，目光落在床上。<br/>墨绿色的被单上搭着一件有些皱巴巴的外套，看上去穿了很多天而且还没有洗。哈利抓起这件外套看了看，目光在床和衣服上来回移动，最后他又把衣服丢了回去。<br/>“出来吃饭，波特。”德拉科的声音由远及近。<br/>哈利跟在德拉科身后走出卧室：“你什么时候也会买那么没品位的外套了？”<br/>“什么，那不就是你喜欢的风格吗？”马尔福的嘲讽模式又开启了，“分手前你留下的一件衣服而已，你要拿回去请随意。”<br/>哈利朝他做鬼脸，没回嘴。酒吧的邂逅真的只是一场意外，那晚上他们没有越界，碍于身份也不应该跟更多的无关人员扯上关系。但德拉科留了字条，而哈利选择拨通写在上面的号码。<br/>他们交往的时候就一直保持他人都不理解的相处模式，德拉科永远无法容忍哈利的品味和衣柜，自己也无法理解德拉科的强迫症和洁癖。<br/>怅然地眨了眨眼，哈利看着低头吃饭的德拉科，突然觉得自己又变得有些多愁善感了。</p><p>05.Mission<br/>德拉科私下和潘西、布雷斯在一个高档餐厅的包厢里见了面。<br/>“所以你的意思是，目击者是一年前多狠心甩了你的男友？”潘西用一种夸张的语气复述了德拉科刚刚才说过的话，“那我想他一定还活蹦乱跳吧。”<br/>“我觉得你没必要加上那个很长的形容词。”德拉科如此回答潘西，语气里却透露着愉快，“波特对我目前的情况没有什么影响，就放着不管了。”<br/>布雷斯冷着一张脸警告德拉科：“必要时候不要手软。”他推过来一个文件夹，“这是上头新派来的任务。”<br/>德拉科用指甲挑开密封条，抽出薄薄的一张纸。他扫了两眼便抬起眼皮：“汤姆·里德尔？我印象里他很有名吧，这还是谨慎的他第一次出现在如此大的公共场合，到时候宴会上一定很多业界名流和安保队伍。”<br/>“现场会有其他人负责处理，一定会给你创造最好的狙击条件。”布雷斯说，“潘西那天也会跟你保持联络，给你最佳的逃跑路线。”<br/>和队友告别后，德拉科直接去了宴会举办的地点附近寻找最好的狙击点。宴会将在一栋豪华酒店的最高层举办，附近有刚好还没拆完的废弃大楼，总之适合的狙击点不止一个，德拉科记下了狙击点附近的标志性物体便步履轻松地往家的方向走去，或许今晚还能去波特家蹭一顿饭，如此想着的他加快了脚步。<br/>想到波特，德拉科脑内的记忆匣子就被打开了。他是在执行任务的途中接触到波特，那天其实他是去提前熟悉杀人现场——一个热热闹闹、灯红酒绿的酒吧。舞池里全是蹦迪的年轻人，吧台上的酒五颜六色，德拉科并不喜欢这个酒吧里震耳欲聋的音乐，他用最快的时间熟悉了酒吧的构造就准备离开，却被吧台角落里突然伸出来的手给抓住了胳膊。<br/>一双比鸡尾酒还要鲜艳纯粹的绿色眼眸凑到德拉科的脸前面，黑发年轻人说不上烂醉如泥，但他一笑就有酒的气味扑鼻而来。德拉科知道酒吧这个地方就是不讲道理，也经常是一段关系的出发点。<br/>——他最喜欢的就是绿眼睛。<br/>而波特刚好最爱金发和灰蓝色眼镜，醺醺然的波特更是勇敢得不行。酒吧的音乐也变得缓慢了起来，驻唱刚好在唱：<br/>“Stay with me tonight……”<br/>哈利明晃晃地朝德拉科笑，就在德拉科神使鬼差地开口邀请哈利的时候——<br/>黑发人毫无征兆地吐了。<br/>恼火的金发杀手朝酒保付钱要了钥匙，迈着凶狠的步伐噌噌噌上楼，处理完废掉的衣服和烂泥一般的哈利·波特以后他就摔门走了。不过为了不浪费那双绿眼睛，机会主义者德拉科·马尔福杀手是留下了写有名字和手机号（其实还有特别犀利的指责）的字条才走的。<br/>第二天，不出所料他接到了哈利满是歉意的来电。优秀的杀手总会好好地平衡自己的任务和生活，于是接下来他就开启了和波特的恋爱同居生活，杀人的任务反而不再是人生的重心，他们彼此的生活都拥有了更浓郁的烟火气息。<br/>波特一直从事计算机相关的工作，他其实比德拉科还要忙碌一些，德拉科执行任务也不需要经常藏藏掖掖。他不是没有收到过潘西和布雷斯的警告，但他一直相信自己的保密措施做得比国家最优秀的特工还要好，哈利的不知情就是最好的证明。<br/>谁知道哈利突然收到的工作搬迁让他们之间的温度突然冷却，他们争执不休了好几天，最终结果是哈利的不告而别。<br/>真是个令人失望的结局，德拉科面无表情地叩响哈利的房门，里面传来一句呐喊：“今天不接受蹭饭！”<br/>“废话少说，给我开门。”</p><p>06. Sniper<br/>德拉科在宴会开始的那一刻就埋伏在了废弃的大楼楼顶。夜色浓重地压在他的脊背上，而杀手不为所动，在墨色中通过夜视镜关注着酒店里所有人的一举一动。耳机里传来潘西指挥潜入酒店的成员的声音，布雷斯则忙着处理酒店的监控和安保系统，到目前为止一切顺利。<br/>“狙击手随时待命。”从十五分钟前她隔几分钟就重复一次这句话，德拉科无聊地趴在用于掩护的黑布下面，听着其他成员的行动。<br/>酒店的楼道里，罗恩·韦斯莱装作失足，撞到了置办酒水的负责人，对方看了看他服务员的装束，厉声问他是哪个部门的。罗恩赔着笑和稀泥，就在负责人要用对讲机联系其他工作人员的时候，他出脚狠狠踢晕了对方。<br/>“赫敏，我差点就暴露了。”红发人一边往更衣室搬运昏迷的可怜人，一边对着耳机控诉。<br/>不停歇的键盘敲击声传入罗恩的耳朵，赫敏说道：“这里的安保系统和监控都不是普通级别。现在整个楼层的监控应该都被我们篡改了，接下来按计划处理掉附近看守的人员，离开酒店后立刻准备接应狙击手。”<br/>汤姆·里德尔出现在视线里的时候，德拉科浑身的神经和肌肉都绷紧，像蓄势待发的狩猎者。“寻找最佳机会击杀目标。”潘西·帕金森言简意赅。<br/>瞄准器的准心跟着目标人物的头颅缓慢移动着。这家酒店的顶层有三面都是玻璃，什么遮蔽物都没有。里德尔身边全是黑衣保镖，德拉科在内心飞速计算最少要几枪解决他，远处的人群却骚乱起来。<br/>现场人员没有想到居然会有人侵入安保如此完备的地方，一时乱了阵脚。蒙面的几个入侵者借着桌椅的掩护射杀了好几个保镖，现场乱成一团。汤姆·里德尔的防护圈破开了口子，所以惜命的他立刻选择往电梯跑去。他离电梯一共就不出十米的距离，德拉科的准备时间只有几秒。<br/>里德尔在电梯门口几乎没有停留，在电梯门打开的那一瞬间，德拉科终于开了枪。子弹擦着保镖身体之间的缝隙飞过，精准地贯穿了里德尔的头颅，还带出红白色的拉花。<br/>“Checkmate。”德拉科对着耳机摞下这句话，便掀开黑布，手脚麻利地将狙击枪放回到手提盒中。<br/>“下楼，三点钟方向两百米处有接应的黑车。”<br/>“了解。”<br/>德拉科站起身，刚要用绳索翻下楼，一颗子弹擦过他的耳朵，炸裂在身后的地面上。德拉科立刻意识到自己被反狙击了，汤姆·里德尔的死亡注定无法挽回，所以他们好歹需要多带几具尸体回去交差，减轻罪过。<br/>他马上改变路线，朝天台上的门跑去，第二颗子弹在德拉科的手臂上留下了猩红的痕迹。金发杀手啧了一声，没有管手臂上的擦伤，用最快的速度跑下楼。本来负责接应的车已经主动开了过来，德拉科坐进车里的时候，车顶又挨了一颗子弹。<br/>“居然加入组织第一次任务就被反狙击，你行不行啊！”驾驶座上的罗恩·韦斯莱将油门踩到底，黑色车如离弦的箭矢窜出去，撞翻路边的一个垃圾桶后驶出这条有些狭窄的路，来到了宽阔的大马路上。<br/>德拉科将装狙击枪的包丢到一边的座位上，立刻对红发的新队友反唇相讥：“一个负责开车的人没资格说我。”<br/>罗恩被这句话气得狂敲方向盘：“去你妈的，马尔福！我是圆满完成分内任务后大发慈悲来救你的！”<br/>德拉科没理他，他扭头看向车的后玻璃，沉默了一会儿道：“我们在被追击。”<br/>罗恩不耐烦地扫了扫后视镜：“早就发现了，你抓紧点，我无法保证会不会把你甩出去。”警告完德拉科，罗恩按了按通讯耳机，但听到的却是杂音，“赫敏怎么关键时刻不在！”<br/>追击的车有很多辆，看上去想要包抄上来，一连串子弹甚至已经招待到黑车的背部。德拉科尝试和潘西通讯，但同样没有消息。在一个岔道口，又有新的追击车辆从别的道路开过来，更远的地方，警察似乎也被惊动了。<br/>在一个有些大的拐弯处，罗恩迅速将方向盘打到底，身后有几辆车不可控地撞在了一起，甚至燃起了浓烟和火焰。但情况依旧很危急，就在此时，罗恩和德拉科的耳机同时响了起来，呲啦声持续了一瞬，一个清朗的声音切进来。<br/>“继续保持高速不要被追上，别担心，接下来由我指挥。”<br/>罗恩的表情很惊喜，随后他放心地将车速继续飚了上去：“收到。”<br/>德拉科愣愣地僵在后座上，明晃晃的灯火从他的脸上飞速掠过。德拉科的目光锁定住一个方向，前方有一辆白车从别的道路上开到他们的这条路上，还特意放慢了一下速度以便两辆车保持齐头并进。金发人犀利地眯起眼睛，手里的手枪已经上膛随时准备射击，对面的车窗却先一步放了下来。<br/>赫敏的头发被利落地盘在脑后，她聚精会神地看着前方的道路以便任何时刻的随机应变。德拉科的手腕垂了垂，伤口到现在才开始火辣辣地疼起来。耳机里的声音沉着冷静、简洁有力：“最近的安全屋还有一些距离，但对方这次的反狙击和反追踪构不会构成很大的威胁，赫敏和罗恩你们尽力让后面的车队乱套，我和新来的会负责消灭那些喽啰。”<br/>白车的所有窗户都被打开了，德拉科从耳机里听到了凌冽的风声。白车内的景象他现在看得一清二楚，潘西坐在副驾驶，布雷斯握着枪管在副驾驶调整射击姿势。耳机里的指挥者正在给自己的手枪上膛，碧绿的眼眸在危机中依旧保留愉悦的弧度，被风吹起的黑发就像乌鸦恣意展开的翅膀。<br/>“后方车队，左边交给新人了，右边我负责。”<br/>霓虹灯和水泥钢筋在身侧飞过，连续的枪声化作黑夜里绽放的昙花。后方的追击车因为攻击而先后追尾，最后以超高的速度撞上了护栏。其他的车却很快又熟视无睹地继续追近，僵持了几分钟后，前方道路突然打来一梭子子弹。<br/>眼前的玻璃出现好几个蜘蛛网状的裂痕，罗恩·韦斯莱怒骂着压低身子以免中枪，车行驶的路线也扭曲起来。赫敏也是同样的做法，潘西一边弯腰朝前方的车射击一边大声喊：“原来凤凰社是如此高危的组织，这飙车技术我自愧不如！”<br/>“情况所迫罢了。”赫敏冷静地回答说。<br/>德拉科感觉终于找回了自己的灵魂，他甚至露出了一个有些神经质的笑容。他重新拿出自己的狙击枪，用拳头扣了扣车顶：“把顶棚打开，韦斯莱。”<br/>罗恩快速回头看了看，咬咬牙打开了车的顶棚：“算了，反正无论怎么样这车都得报废。”<br/>“以及，别当我不存在啊，指挥先生。”这句话是说给对讲机的，德拉科故意把后面几个词念得很重，“后方的每辆车各分一颗子弹就足够用了，麻烦分人去解决前面的夹击。”<br/>德拉科直接把耳机丢到座位上不再听指挥，将掩护用的黑布罩在枪支和自己的上半身上，狙击镜瞄准了离得最近的那辆车的车轮。<br/>白车传来指示：“稳住车身半分钟，罗恩。”<br/>德拉科勾起嘴角，在黑车完全稳住不再颠簸的那瞬间开了枪。被打中车轮的车立刻失去了控制，连带着它边上的那辆车一起撞到了路边。“根本不用半分钟。”德拉科又朝另一辆车接连射击，每一次都命中同一块区域，最后那辆车发出油箱爆炸的声音，携带着更多车被吞噬在冲天的火焰里。<br/>“别小看人了，”六个字母在德拉科的舌尖打转多时，现在终于被吐露在火光和硝烟里，“波特。”<br/>指挥者不为所动，最后命令道：“罗恩你们直接去之前说好的安全屋，在两百米后的岔道口分开后会有人接应。”</p><p>07.Alibi<br/>天空中开始飘起雨丝，一个街区外传来了警车的鸣叫声。从安全屋回来的德拉科没有回到自己的公寓，而是又一次从窗户跳进了哈利的公寓。这次没有停电，但是哈利的屋子里没有开灯。<br/>哈利坐在沙发上等他，面前放着一盒冰淇淋。听到德拉科落地的声音，哈利放下塑料小勺子，眼睛在黑暗中直截了当地朝德拉科看过来。<br/>德拉科朝他举起了手枪，而哈利没有举起手投降。<br/>“真是出乎我的意料啊，波特。”德拉科在黑暗中开口，“这么久了我都在蒙在鼓里。”<br/>“彼此彼此不是吗，马尔福。”哈利冷静地回答，“跟你谈恋爱的时候我也完全不知道你是个杀手，真是堪比国家机构的优秀保密措施。”<br/>“那可真是多谢夸奖。”德拉科笑道，“当时你提分手真的是因为工作搬迁？”<br/>哈利有问必答：“其实是接到了组织里的艰巨任务，我担心瞒不下去罢了。”他沉吟片刻，“你本来是想解决我这个目击者，但去物业询问后发现这家住户是我，所以选择搬过来，对吗？”<br/>德拉科放下了枪，算是赞同哈利的话：“当然也是为了凤凰社的第一个考核任务而已。以及，你什么时候发现当时负伤的杀手就是我？我可不相信你的眼睛有夜视或者透视功能。”<br/>“当时我只注意到杀手是个左撇子而已，根本没和你的惯用手联系上。”哈利又吃了一口冰淇淋，“你搬过来的时候我其实有想过你是来斩草除根的可能，后来我从组织那里拿到了你们的资料，在去你家之前就确定了。以及，你的暗示也太明显了，当时从我沙发上拿走的外套就那么搭在床上，血都没洗干净，底下就是一把手枪。万一我只是个普通公民，被你吓得报警怎么办？”<br/>“啧，凤凰社都这么喜欢把人蒙在鼓里的吗？要是我那天直接崩了你，邓布利多那个老头子是不是要直接难过死。”德拉科撇撇嘴，“以及我那么做是因为我前两天就看见你的书房里有全套的通讯设备，抽屉里还有枪，书柜上不止一个针孔摄像头。那一刻我想，或许我的前男友比我想象中得要危险多了，甚至在不清楚我是敌是友的情况下就试探我。”<br/>“论装作人畜无害的水平，德拉科你并不比我差。”被拆穿的哈利笑了，他的手伸向脚边，拿起准备好的医药箱丢给德拉科，“罗恩跟我说你们刚下车几秒，车就不堪负荷爆炸了。有必要的话，处理一下灼伤。”<br/>德拉科挽起黑衣的袖子，哈利则继续说下去：“你们几个是新调过来的成员，而凤凰社有各项对新人的规定，邓布利多先生出于考虑才决定这么做的。只是我没想到我也会参加到你的第一个任务里面罢了。”<br/>“我们一直想要除掉汤姆·里德尔，但是他身边的防护实在太严格了，他之前甚至都不愿意出现在人太多的公共场合。所以我们只能派人打入敌后方，协调各种人脉，才能让他放下戒心出现在那栋酒店的楼顶。今天的你只是完成最后一步而已——虽然感觉代价还挺大的。”<br/>哈利依旧喋喋不休地跟德拉科解释，他抬头观察着德拉科的面部表情：“以及我要恭喜你，收获凤凰社排行NO.1的搭档一枚。”<br/>“这次不是你或者邓布利多臭老头的谎言了吧？”<br/>哈利·波特则表示：“童叟无欺，而且不接受退换。”<br/>金发杀手消毒伤口后草草缠了一些绷带在手臂上，然后在哈利没防备的时候将他压进沙发深处：“好了波特，我现在对这次的任务无论是前后文还是奖励都暂时没有兴趣。说重点，你不久前才说提分手只是因为组织任务的不可抗力，那我能否理解为——你还喜欢我？”<br/>还有点湿的金色发丝落在鼻梁上，像毛绒般挑逗人心。哈利主动伸手将德拉科的头按向自己，将肯定的回答全部淹没在这个属于杀手的亲吻里。<br/>警车的鸣叫声越来越近了，两个人却充耳不闻似的，一边拉扯着彼此的衣服一边跌跌撞撞地往卧室走去，动作依旧和交往同居的时候一样熟练。<br/>“看来里德尔比我想象得还要厉害，警察出动这么多。”德拉科拉上窗帘，“能在这种情况下做这种事的大概也只有我们了。”他和怀里的人交换一个吻，手指捏了捏哈利身上的肌肉，“我说，你就不怕警察真的上门抓走你前男友吗？”<br/>哈利忍不住笑出声，但还是认真地回应德拉科的玩笑话：“现在怎么看都不是‘前’男友吧，杀手先生。而且你担心什么，有必要的话我会再一次骗过警察，你尽可留下来。”<br/>窗外的风雨还在呼啸着，玻璃窗上雨的痕迹将警车上的红灯模糊成一团鲜艳的光。而德拉科的思绪却飘回他们初遇的夜晚，外面是漆黑的雨夜，里面是嘈杂喧闹的酒吧。黑发绿眼的波特醉醺醺地抓住了一位杀手马尔福的胳膊，而酒吧的驻唱不知情地唱道：<br/>Stay with me tonight, I will be your alibi.<br/>今夜与我相伴，我会成为你的不在场证明。</p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Freetalk：<br/>大家好，这里是Grace粽子，很荣幸参加这次的合志www。杀手AU我一直没有尝试，这次终于下手了。脑洞和完稿其实差异很大，但自己写的时候真的热血沸腾，希望大家看得愉快！小标题里算是有一个彩蛋，开头和结尾部分的小标题都是Alibi，网络上查一查便可发现这个词同时拥有“犯罪现场”和“不在场证明”两个意思，所以很明确了，第一部分的Alibi指的是犯罪现场，而最后的Alibi指的是不在场证明。至于大标题到底是更适合翻译成哪个意思，我想可能大家的想法会各不同。这次和神仙老师们一起参本很开心，感谢负责的主催，让我感受到了被追着写稿的快乐（？），也万分感谢支持合志的各位天使，给你们比心！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>